


In The Ice Cream Shop

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana didn't know what to expect when she read Jeff's letter, but she hadn't been expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Ice Cream Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izayoi Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/gifts).



> Mai and Hana are two precious girls. They deserve each other. Support them.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this! ((Especially you, Joltik. Yeah, I see you, you smol bug.))

Hana straightened out her dress, her hands enjoying the soft and silky fabric. The dress was new, a sudden gift from Jeff, and was decorated with a purplish-pink galaxy. It was very cute, especially the matching hair bow that had come with it. Hana had no idea why Jeff had given it to her, it wasn't her birthday or anything else special, so that was out. Maybe it was just a thing he wanted to do? After all, Hana had recently become a part of Normal Boots; could it just be a way of welcoming her to the team? That sounded right, Hana nodded to herself.

Well, whatever the reason, Hana was grateful. She only had a few clothes, all of them casual, and her yukata; it was nice to have a new outfit to wear.

A soft knock sounded from her door, catching Hana's attention quickly. Fixing her bow one last time, Hana nodded to herself before walking to the dorm's door, wrapping her fingers around the doorknob and pulling it open. "Oh, hey Ian." She greeted, smiling at her friend.

"Hey." Ian let his lips form a small smile, nodding towards Hana's clothes. "What's with the clothes? You usually don't wear stuff like that."

Hana picked at her dress, an embarrassed blush coating her cheeks. "Jeff gave it to me as a present. I just thought today would be a good day to wear it."

"Speaking of Jeff," Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp, white envelope, "he just told me to give this to you. I don't know what it's about, but he said it was important." Shrugging, Ian thrust his arm out to Hana, waiting for her to take the paper.

Complying to his silent request, Hana plucked the envelope from Ian's fingers and stared down at it. Her name had been written on the front in glittery pink pen, the letter swirling and dramatic. She chuckled when she saw that a heart had replaced the dot on the I in "Mizuno." It was cute, if not dorky; something she always expected from Jeff.

"Are you going to open it?" Ian urged, rolling his eyes at Hana's behavior. "Jeff said to open it before the train leaves, which is in ten minutes, by the way."

Hana giggled, feeling bubbly all of a sudden. "I'm getting to it." She said, tugging at the envelope's closed flap at an impossibly slow pace, just to spite Ian. Finally, she got it opened up, Ian being slumped in the doorway. Pulling out a piece of pastel blue stationary paper, covered with the same glittery pen, Hana put the envelope on her desk and began to read.

_"I've set-up a small surprise for you, Hana! You can find it at the Higanbana ice cream shop. And, no, I won't tell you what it is; that's why it's called a surprise. -Jeff"_

Blinking, Hana adjusted her glasses and read the paper again, a confused frown crossing her face. A surprise? What kind of surprise? Tilting her head up, Hana looked at Ian, "Do you know what this is about, Ian?"

"Don't look at me," Ian threw his hands up, "I'm just the messenger boy. And I don't read other peoples' mail either." A smirk crossing his face, Ian turned around and made his way out of the room. "Whatever it is, you should go check it out. Jeff was really excited to see your reaction."

* * *

The ice cream shop was small, barely the size of one of Asagao's larger classrooms. It was painted a cheerful white, only interrupted by a strip of baby blue at the midway point, and filled with chairs, tables and a counter made of nice antique wood. A small, silver bell rang as Hana pushed the door open, the tinkling sound making her to smile; it reminded her of the little ice cream cart a man living in her neighborhood had owned.

Looking around, Hana didn't see anything out of the ordinary; a young man was working at the counter, a few people were scattered around the tables and...Wait.

"Mai?" Hana muttered to herself, crossing the room with all of her focus on the one table in the corner. Mai was playing with a spoon, looking bored as she let it fall from one hand into the other. She only looked up when Hana sat down on the chair opposite to her, a bright smile crossing her face.

"Hana!" She squealed, letting her spoon clatter onto the tabletop. "What are you doing here? I thought one of the guys would drag you to the game shop again! Actually, never mind, I'm just glad you're here." That signature Mai smile, one that seemed as bright as the stars. Actually, now that Hana noticed it, it seemed that Mai was, well, brighter than usual. She was wearing one of her nicer outfits, some fancy crop-top jacket and white undershirt combo, with blue skinny jeans. Her hair was slightly curled, brushed behind her ears to reveal two diamond earrings. Hana hadn't even known Mai had piercings.

"Well, Jeff said that he had a surprise for me here." Hana said, putting her focus back on Mai. "But I don't see what it could be..."

Mai's eyes had gone from relaxed to alert, her lips forming a pout. "PBG told me the same thing." She tilted her head, a trait that Hana knew came from thinking. "Do you think they're plotting something?"

Before Hana could answer, a girl in the ice cream shop uniform came skipping to their table. "Are you two ladies the Blind Date that Mister Fabre and Mister Butter Gamer reserved seats for?" She asked, voice bubbly. When Hana and Mai's jaws went slack, she chuckled. "I suppose so! There's no reason to be nervous here, ladies; this is a not a homophobic establishment! Now, what can I get you?" The girl took a pen from her hair, posing it over her notepad. "I would suggest either a milkshake or sundae. Cliché, I know, but they're big enough for sharing."

Hana came to her senses first, cheeks burning a violent red. "W-We're not...I-I mean..." She floundered, feeling a bit of guilt build in her chest when their waitress' face match hers.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl squeaked, eyes round. "It's just that Mister Fabre told me to keep an eye out for a pink-haired girl and a redhead with her, so I just thought..."

"No, you're right." Mai responded, waving her hands wildly. "We're on a date. I'm sorry for the confusion, Hana and I were just surprised, that's all. Um, we'll just have a sundae; anything you want on it, Hana?" Green eyes turned to a still-blushing Hana, nervousness showing clearly in them.

Hana swallowed, trying to force down her blush and keep her voice steady. "Um, just some strawberry syrup and whipped cream, please." She exchanged a look with Mai as their waitress nodded, writing something down before saying she would be right back, slipping away and letting the two friends talk by themselves. Hana leaned forward slightly, lowering her voice, "What was that about, Mai?"

"I don't know! I panicked." Mai responded, doing the same as Hana. A blush crossed the redhead's face. "But...Maybe we could make this a date? That's what Jeff and PBG wanted..."

Against Hana's best efforts, her blush returned full force. "If I was told I'd be going on a blind date, I would never think I'd be with you." Her eyes went to the tabletop, focusing on Mai's hands, which laid only an inch from hers. Slowly and carefully, Hana grabbed her friend's hands and threaded their fingers together. "Though, I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
